For Many Years I've Walked the Earth
by xxvisuallkeii
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just how old was this chick? "You know all those horror stories you've heard Miss Stackhouse? The ones that gave you nightmares? They were all about moi!" EricxOc Eric/OC. Rated M to NC-17


_**PROLOUGE: WELCOME TO SHREVEPORT**_

It's funny really, trying to understand the idea of evolution. How creatures adapt and change according to their environment to ensure survival. I mean, really, wasn't evolution simply a 'survival of the fittest' competition where the weak perished and the strong survived? I liked to pretend that at one point it was that simple, but now the factors that came into play made it so much more amusing. Religion? Jesus? Many humans simply believed in them because someone before them believed, yet when everything turns to shit, they doubt. I remember the revolution, the thirty years war, the French wars of religion, and even the World Wars themselves.

I must admit that humans have indeed evolved. They have become more hating, more disgraceful, and even more deadly as the years wage on. Yet who am I to talk….my four thousand years on this earth have been nothing but eye opening. Unable to walk in the day I stalk the night, looking for prey, all too unwilling to _donate_ to my cause, yet I guess even we have adapted over time allowing our good looks, increasing strength and special…._abilities… _to help us as a species. Nosferatu. Vampires.

It had been far too long since I had been here. I had been spending most of my time in Japan, encouraging the studies of true blood much to the dismay of many of my fellow vampires. Don't get me wrong, who was I to deny a willing subject if they were to give me their blood? But I had also learned that taking it without permission led to more turmoil then I was willing to admit too….

The wind blew through my thick raven hair as I drove in my BMW convertible. There were many other modes of transportation that I could've taken, but sometimes, trying to fit in was nice. It gave me time to think back to the beginning, back when things were tough, and you only survived by being smart. I could see the gleam of my white teeth in the mirror, contrasted by my full red lips and deep green eyes. I had survived millennia by being smart and that would never change.

I remember the day I was born. I cannot tell you how I came to be, or how my brothers came to be either. We just were.

I remember feeling the intense need to feed but nothing would cure my hunger, and my brothers agreed. That's when we stumbled upon a group of what we knew to be humans. The group was small, however we found that their blood intoxicated us, drew us in. The humans perished quickly as we did not understand the connection of their heartbeats to their lives. None of them survived.

We grew smarter that day. Luring humans away from their camp, feeding but not killing them. Eventually we learned that we could create more of us, and my brothers grew crazy in creating. My brother Ini, he perished by his own child, a mistake we learned quickly to not repeat. A stick to the heart and we were nothing but mush.

The sun was yet another thing we feared. Burying ourselves in the dirt once the sun began to fall. Again, yet another weakness we needed to learn about.

My second brother Na he too fell victim to the betrayal of his own child. Although his child may not have completed the task himself, it was still a treason like no other. I assume that when we were created the others were as well. Werewolves, faeries, demons, witches…all of us were connected in many ways, and throughout the years I had managed to befriend many, because strong allies are important when so many things could harm you.

I had only ever made one child, and like me, he was confused, hurt, irrational and uncontrollable for his younger days, but now he was the most loyal person I had met, and not to mention my greatest friend. I had heard stories that losing a child was the worst pain a vampire could feel, and I hoped that by teaching him how to be smart, that I never had to feel that.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts as my ears picked up the faint sound of music and people, still a few miles off, but there no less. The town sign passed quickly and I decided to make a pit stop, I needed a refresher before heading to my goal.

'Welcome to Bon Temps.'

vVvVvV

The bar was called Merlotte's and by the looks of things, most of the town came here to drown their sorrow. I walked through the door and felt the piercing glares of the inhabitants snap to me. It was nothing new, but I figured the intensity was that much stronger because of the small town, and perhaps they have had bad luck with newcomers.

The waitress with fake red hair quickly averted eye contact with me pretending to be busy making iced tea. The other waitress, a younger blonde, simply smirked like she was let in on a big secret. Her scent was familiar and I knew quickly that this woman was no human, and it became even clearer when I felt the familiar poking on my mind.

_Very interesting…._

I walked to an open booth and crossed my hands, noticing another man coming out from the staff only area.

_And a shifter? _

This town must've been fly paper for supers.

"What can I get ya this evenin'?"

I smiled at her and asked for a true blood. She quickly nodded and ran off while the rest of the restaurant continued staring. My frame was small, petit as some would say, and I apparently only looked about sixteen in age, but did my pale skin really stand out that much different next to the waitress who had just taken my order?

"Can I see some ID?"

Ah, I got it now, the shifter owned this place. Not bad, but still not exactly my style, I enjoyed the more party atmosphere…I mean sure I was a seasoned vamp, but I still liked to have fun. So I turned to mister sandy hair and flashed him my best smile.

"Sorry sir, but unfortunately I don't have any ID on me, but if you want I'm sure I'm in a mother fucking history book somewhere?"

Did I mention that the human who came up with cursing is my favorite, and that's saying something.

Mr. Bar owner stared at me hard before backing off. Aw, I had even used my sweet voice and the poor guy got offended. I was about to say something more before the blonde came back with my true blood, and plunked her butt in the seat across from me.

"So you're new in town?"

I shook my head taking a gulp of the false liquid. Yes, this recipe was an improvement.

"Just passing through."

"We don't get a lot of passin' through vamps 'round here. I'm Sookie Stackhouse," She said extending her hand which I shook, cause I am just a nice vampire. "So where are ya headin' too?

"Shreveport. I have been away for a while and there is someone I need to speak with."

"Let me guess Eric Northman?" I raised an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be too surprised if he won't let you in there. Between you and me, he's a complete and utter jerk."

I smirked, quite familiar with the vampire sheriff of area five in Louisiana.

"Between you and me," I told her leaning closer. "He is."

She let out a laugh as the chime on the door went off again, only this time we were no longer alone in the booth as another vamp, a young vamp sat next to Sookie Stackhouse. The vampire was turned older than most, perhaps he was a soldier lured in by someone a hundred or so years ago. His eyes were hard as he sized me up. I was only wearing a blood red tank and a pair of short jean shorts, so there was no way I was hiding anything on myself.

I took back the rest of my true blood wiping my mouth and tossing a few bills on the table. "Well Sookie it has been a slice."

I went to walk away but a strong hand, a vampire's hand, grabbed my forearm.

"Why are you here?"

Oh? So he knew who I was? What an informed vampire indeed.

"Keep her safe… she is a unique one."

I unclamped his fingers and dashed to my car before speeding off to Shreveport. No doubt I had left one very angry vampire behind, but I didn't care. I needed a good dose of amusement.

vVvVvV

I wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or impressed with what stood before me. _Fangtasia. _Obviously they weren't trying to be subtle, and the lineup out the door proved to me that Louisiana had its fair share of fangbangers.

I walked up to the door standing in line like the others before finally reaching the door. I had my back turned to the vampire taking ID's and was not surprised when she asked for mine, although the look of shock on her face was ego boosting.

"You're back!"

Pam was Eric's Progeny, a few hundred years old but another smart vampire. She was loyal, and that was something I appreciated.

"Well I missed you."

She smirked and let me pass. Truth was I did miss her, and her maker. We were like a family, and I hadn't seen them in what was too long. Fuck what people say about vampires not having hearts, we can feel, it's just different than that of a human. It's more intense and that's what make our bonds so strong.

My eyes immediately found their target. The tall Nordic vampire was sitting in what appeared to be a throne of some sort watching the crowd carefully. I made my way to the bar where the vampire's eyes widened and I laughed to myself.

"What can I get ya?"

"Bloody mary," I told him and he smiled.

I sipped my drink, ignoring the yelling that I could hear through the music. My ears had not lost their touch.

"Hey there hot stuff…"

I rolled my eyes and turned knowing exactly what awaited me.

"You here alone?" The drunk idiot asked. I swore under my breath in a language native to my very first years on earth, one I alone understood.

"Maybe…" I said drawing my bottom lip between my teeth. Humans were still so funny after all these years.

"Well maybe we could you know…get outta here?"

Wow this guy cut straight to the chase. I knew exactly what this guy was, I could smell a thousand different kinds of vampire blood in mixed with his own. Damn V-user.

"Nah, I don't think you're my type…."

"Not you're type? Bitch!"

He went to strike me but I quickly caught his gaze.

"You don't want to hit me. In fact you never even came here tonight. The bar was closed for renovation but as you were driving home you had to turn around because you were having a reaction to the V. You're okay now, but you will never do V again. Leave."

I needn't say more as the guy left and an extremely familiar presence made its way next to me.

"You handled that well."

"You doubted me?" I smirked, my green eyes staring into his piercing blue ones. "My age has taught me nothing if not civility."

"Hard to believe I'm married to a cougar."

"Watch your mouth young man," I laughed as we walked back to his office. I felt his cold soft lips on mine as the door closed. I forgot how much I had missed this. Quickly his lips moved to my neck and to my chest above my breasts. Damn this had been to long.

Eric and I had been married for almost as long as he had been living his immortal life. We had connected and I could literally feel the force that was driving me to him. Of course though, we were separated many times over the course of those years and we usually found new flavors to keep us occupied till the next time we could be together. We both understood this and it made our next time that much better.

"Would you object to the desk?" He panted out as I smirked.

"Don't start treating me like a lady now…"

In a flash, the desk was cleared and I was no longer wearing any clothing as my Viking mate pounded into me. Quickly we both began to reach our peak and we called out each others names.

"Eric!"

"Anaa!"

He fell down on top of me kissing my lips softly, that hot freakin' smirk plastered on his face.

"Welcome to Shreveport."

**(Not really a lemon, or anything in the prolouge, but if y'all want em I'm more than willing to write em. So I just wanna say that Anaa is not the almighty vampire...she is old, but she has many weaknesses. Also, I'm hoping this too follow with the TV series for the most part starting in season 2)**


End file.
